The Book Bag
by Dazzled For Eternity
Summary: Bella is in a serious accident on her way to her wedding. She experiences weird things while unconcious, and she wakes up in a hospital. Edward is there. What happens? Read and find out. LEMONS LATER IF YOU'RE NICE. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, i know it might b a little confusing, but all of this is in Bella's mind. She got in a car accident on her way to her wedding with Edward. She is imagining everything while she's in a coma. She wakes up in the hospital and can't remember. **

Chapter 1

Falling…Rainbows…Sleeping Forever…

I am standing on a wood deck, in someone's back yard, most likely my own. I remember nothing of my past; I only know where I am now. I don't even know my own name. I have a broom in my hand, and I am wearing a midnight blue gown made of pure silk. It is dark outside, and I can see the brilliant stars.

I sit gingerly on the broom, as if I am a natural at it. I slowly take off from the ground and I am not afraid, even though I should be. I fly over a giant tree, but the hem of my dress gets snagged on one of the branches. I hadn't realized how fast I had been flying, but I am thrown directly back down onto the ground. I dived headfirst into the greenest patch of grass I had ever seen. I expected to break my neck and die immediately, but instead, I go straight into the ground!

There was a constantly loud rumble as the earth parted for me while I find my way to the fiery pits of hell. The earth as I saw it was changing from brown to red very rapidly, and I started getting scared. Then, a giant "fire wall" was spread out before me, but, as I was still falling headfirst into the center of the planet, I couldn't possibly stop. I went straight through the wall, and instead of the fiery pit of doom that I expected, everything is a calm baby blue.

I am filled with warmth, calm and lovely warmth. I embrace the feeling after the terror of falling through the ground was out of my system. I turn right side up and stop falling so quickly. I fall like a gentle feather drifting on the caresses of the breeze.

Then, everything changed from calm baby blue to a swirling, multicolor abyss of rainbows. I wondered if this was what it was like to be high. Everything was spinning and pulsing and convulsing, and it made me dizzy. All the colors seemed to seep and bleed together, until they were shuddering orbs of light dancing all around me.

I am completely and utterly mesmerized by the hypnotic colors and patterns that I slipped into a trance-like state of being. I am still floating in the air, but then I feel something solid and flat under my feet. Everything turns black, the blackest black that is so black that it is white. I collapse, and then I sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up…Realization…Drifting…

I sleep for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, I sleep. I don't know who I am, what time it is, or even what I am. I was dreaming that I was falling, but it was a peaceful, leisurely fall, lying with my back down and slowly descending. That was when I realized I was still sleeping. I try and try to wake up, but I can't.

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening….I chant over and over to myself. I think very hard, and I start to remember. I am an immortal, a witch. What has happened to me?! My name is Bella. Am I dead?!

Maybe I did die… no, no, that's impossible, I'm a witch. I live forever, I can't die. But what if I did? I'm dead!

I would have cried, but I couldn't because I was still dead. I have the sensation that I'm rocking slowly and gently back and forth. I realize that I hadn't even slept or died, I had just imagined everything. The darkness just made me desensitized and I wasn't dead, maybe crazy, but not dead. I wasn't dead!

The rocking sensation hadn't been a product of my mind, though. I looked around, finally paying attention, as the scene changed. The darkness slowly dissolved and I saw that I was sitting in a small boat in the middle of the ocean.

I am slowly gliding over the water in my small vessel, and I see a dark, looming shape on the horizon. As I draw closer, I realize that it's an island.

I reach the island, and my boat just continues smoothly up the white sand until there is no more water to carry it. I step out of my little craft onto the whitest, softest sand I had ever seen, touched, or imagined.

It was like silk beneath my feet, only seemingly alive, writhing and twisting beneath me as I set my feet delicately onto the beach. The sand puddles around my legs, all the way up to my ankles, leaving foot prints across its otherwise perfect surface.

While the sand squished between my toes, I was warm and comfortable. Peaceful. For no apparent reason to myself or otherwise, I start running.

Maybe it's because I was so exhilarated, but I don't know. I was running so fast, the warm, calming wind caressing my cheeks as a mother would soothe a sad child.

As I run, I need no food or water, I just run. I don't get tired, and it seems like I don't even need to breathe anymore. I hold my breath while I run, and after what seemed like 20 minutes without even chickening out, I decided that I no longer had any use for my lungs.

I slip into almost a trance as I run, as the calming noises of the smooth sand making small _pat, pat_ sounds, the quiet swells of the ocean, and the breeze _whoosh_ing past me give me more energy to run.

It all seemed like a dream. Was this heaven? Running and running until you found God?

I run until I notice that I am no longer on the beach, I am in the forest. Not a small forest, a HUGE forest. The canopy of trees spanned out above me, and the leaves looked like giant forks just about to reach down at me and spear me onto them.

Forks. I like that. If I had a town, I would call it Forks, but only if it had a forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Door…Bag…Creatures…

There is no evidence anywhere that there was a beach. It doesn't matter, so I start running again. As I run, my feet make no sound except for the soft and very faint _squish, squish_ on the moss, but it is barely audible.

I run, faster than I ran on the beach, I run, and then I come to a cave.

I go into the cave, but I only walk. As I walk deeper into the cave, lights come on all around me. In the middle of the cave, there is a door. A big, solid oak door completely adorned in wooden carvings of flowers.

I reach for the door handle and turn it. It turns, but it won't open. I concentrate completely and solely on opening this door because there is no place to go other that on the other side of this door.

I turn the handle, and this time it opens. I step into the room. It is completely bare and very dimly lit, because the only light was coming from the other part of the cave.

Then, the room lights up, and what I thought was bare is actually quite fully furnished. I look around. There is one large table in the center of the room, and there are literally dozens of chairs _overflowing_ with oriental rugs, fur coats, hats, boots, paintings, carvings, and tons of other things I couldn't distinguish.

I sigh. My eyes close involuntarily as grief washes over me, as I realize that I'll never get to see my family or friends ever again. Oh well. Might as well continue on with this 'mysterious journey'.

I open my eyes, and everything is gone except the table and one chair. On the table is a large leather-bound book. I look curiously at the book, but then go over and examine it more thoroughly.

The cover is ripped and tattered, and the pages inside are frail and stained a hideous yellow color. I can barely make it out, but the words on the front say:

The Storybook of **LIES**

I wonder what it's about, but it doesn't matter right now. A bag had just appeared in front of me, and it was the perfect size for the book. It was red and orange, like fire. Detailed all over it were small flowers, all stemming into and out of each other somehow. It was beautiful.

I pick up the book and put it in the book bag, because that's obviously what it was designed for, the book. I sling the bag with the book in it over my shoulder, and it feels as light as a feather. I turn to leave, when something else catches my eye. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large mirror leaning against the wall.

I walked over to it and see my reflection, only it's not me. It's a beautiful version of me. Pale white skin, softly glittering in the light, gleaming golden eyes, milky white teeth, long, beautiful hair. I blink, and it's normal, boring me again. I wished that I could be that beautiful.

I walk out of the room and the lights turn off behind me. Before I could even reach the handle to close the door, it shuts for me. It makes me smile that doors can hold themselves open in this strange world, but people can't hold open doors for me in the normal world. No man or anyone for that matter had ever held open a door for me. Maybe if I were as pretty as the first reflection in the mirror, people would hold the door for me.

If a man had the manners enough to hold open a simple door for me, then that's all it would take. He would be mine.

I start running out of the cave, and what I see outside makes me vomit. I stepped out into a marsh, and there were hundreds of thousands of dead bodies piled upon each other. Flies swarmed about their dead faces, and then all of their heads seemed to turn in my direction. I scream and turn to run back into the cave, but it's gone.

What I see then is even worse. I turn to see a small little room. I am behind a glass wall, looking in on the gruesome acts of torture that you couldn't even imagine in the most terrifying horror movie.

I saw children, babies, old women and men, cats, dogs, and other shapes that were too battered to recognize. All being tortured to the point of agony where you stop screaming, where you can only suffer in silence because you know that if you scream it will get worse.

The things I saw were indescribable. The people doing those things were monsters. Evil. Wicked. Vicious. Sadistic. Cruel. Unfeeling.

I want to close my eyes, but it's impossible to look anywhere but there. I can't stop from watching the blood run and the pieces of flesh fall. I hear the rip and tear of limbs, and I watch the burn of hatred in every single pair of eyes in that room.

Suddenly, everyone stops. They stop torturing, stop suffering, stop bleeding, stop hating. They all turn to look at me. They are staring at me, and then it gets so overwhelming that I have to look away. I turn, and all of the corpses are staring at me too. I scream and fall to my knees, sobbing, begging for everything to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clouds…Revived…Edward Cullen???

I open my eyes, and everything is back to 'normal'. The cave is behind me, and the 'Forks' forest is spread out in front of me.

I run into the trees, and a soft mist encloses around me, and it is pressing in on me. The mist gathers around me, and pulls me up off of the ground. There is bright light all around me. The mist is actually fog, and now it's collected into clouds. The clouds are soft and feathery, and almost seem to whisper 'sleep…sleep…sleep…' to me.

I doze off a little bit, but stay ultimately alert as I'm floating who knows where, and with my last little experience, I have to stay vigilant for anything that might happen – good or bad.

The next thing I know, I'm on what looks to be an… iceberg? The cloud is hovering around me, keeping me warm. I run, again, for no apparent reason. I still have the book in its bag, slung over my shoulder.

I still have no need for breathing. I reach the end of the ice, and see water out in front of me. My cloud wraps around me like a protective shield, and as I dive into the water, I feel no coldness or wetness.

I swim down and down and down to where it would have been black for human eyes, but with my witch's eyesight, it seemed as clear as it would be on a sunny day in the shallow water next to a beach.

I swam down because that's the only thing I could do. There was a large crack in the ocean floor, and I swam down into that. I kept swimming and was reminded of the song Dory sings in Finding Nemo: 'Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…'

The next thing I know, I collide head first into the rock-hard bottom of the ocean.

There is a faint beeping noise in the background of my hearing, and it really bugs me until everything fades away again.

EPOV

_She looks so sweet as she lies unconscious on her hospital bed. I wonder if she'll remember me._

I rehearsed what I would say to her when she woke up. I forced myself not to think 'if'. _When _she woke up…

She might never wake up.

Maybe...

I'll speak with the doctor.

BPOV

My level of consciousness was rising, I could tell by the way the light above me grew brighter because I could see better.

I hear a calm, cool voice speaking somewhere around me. I open my eyes and look around.

I'm in a hospital? WTF?! I looked around my hospital room. The annoying beeping was my heartbeat on a monitor. I'm still alive, that's always a good sign. There were no furnishings except the bed I was laying on, the equipment monitoring my vital signs, a table with a few magazines on it, and a chair right next to my bed.

I grabbed up one of the magazines, and a gorgeous man was on the cover, smiling. He had red-brown hair and stunning features. But what caught me the most was the almost glowing golden eyes that stared up at me from the page. The caption said:

**Edward Cullen, will he pull the plug on his fioncee, or will he let her stay in a coma?**

My door was wide open, and two people were outside of my room talking. I couldn't hear what they said, but I figured it was about me. One man was pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he was very frustrated with something.

That got me thinking about how I got to this hospital room. Maybe my body floated up from the bottom of the ocean and then people found me. No, that couldn't be right because all of that happened 'underground'.

Maybe when I hit my head on the bottom of the ocean, I was really coming back up to the surface of the earth.

The second option seemed more likely to me. I caught a little bit of what they were saying.

"I don't think she's ever going to wake up. I think that I'll-"

I started coughing, and the man that was talking turned and looked at me.

He was practically jumping for joy. He shouted, "Bella, you're awake!" It surprised me that he knew my name.

I said cautiously, "Um… Yeah, I'm awake, but how do you know my – Edward Cullen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_You have to remember me, Bella. Please?_

His eyes, there was something about his eyes, but as I stared into them, I couldn't comprehend anything, and I ceased to breathe.

He said, "Yes, Bella. Don't you remember me?"

I shook my head, and then thought for a while, but nothing came back except the horrifying images of the blood of innocent children being spilt onto the ground. I shuddered at the memory.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. There was a ring on my middle finger. I wondered if I was the fiancée the magazine was talking about. Well, of course I had to be, otherwise I wouldn't have a ring on my finger and he wouldn't be at my side kissing my hand.

I said, "I just recognized you from this magazine. I don't remember anything." He looked at me, and he looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't. His eyes didn't even well up. _Great, I'm engaged to an insensitive man._

He says a weak, "Oh," and looks away. I feel really sorry for him, and wonder why I can't remember anything about him. Surely I would remember being with a person like Edward Cullen.

I ask, "Edward, I'm the fiancée that the magazine is talking about, aren't I?" He nods his head, and takes my hand again. I notice that his skin is really cold, but I don't mind.

He seems like a nice enough person, but I couldn't remember a thing about him. I closed my eyes involuntarily, and I had a flashback.

Alice and another girl who is blonde are taking me somewhere. I'm in the passenger's seat, Alice is driving, and the other girl is in the back, on Alice's side. I'm wearing a wedding dress. We go across an intersection, and the next thing I know, there's a big _CRASH!_ and I am covered in blood. My arm is gashed open, and I realize it's my blood. My legs are both broken, and the car is screeching across the road.

Everything goes black, and then I wake up again. I was in a car accident? On my wedding day?

I didn't remember anything, but my thoughts kept returning to his eyes...What was so familiar about them?


End file.
